giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Charnok/Hero
Abilities foes. (3s duration) |name-ll=Bigger Ball of Fire |skill-ll=When fully charged, increases the and size of the explosion radius. |name-lr=Bombastic |skill-lr=When fully charged, hitting an enemy gives +4% basic attack . (Maximum: +12%) Lose this bonus if any FIREBALL attack misses. |name-rl=Extended Notice |skill-rl=Increases the duration of the . (5s duration) |name-rr=Stoke the Fire |skill-rr=Hitting a foe that is deals extra . (Stage 1: +45, Stage 2: +70)}} and +20% front . |name-ll=Scorching Flames |skill-ll=Increase as you hit enemies. (Maximum: +30% damage) |name-lr=Back Burner |skill-lr=Hitting an enemy ignores all . |name-rl=Fire Wall |skill-rl=Gain +40% front . |name-rr=Backdraft |skill-rr=On release of DRAGON’S BREATH: Send out a flame wave that enemies.}} and nearby enemies. |name-l=Blast Off |skill-l=Deals additional . (+100) |name-r=Dive Bomb |skill-r='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Dive down. On landing, nearby foes. (3s duration) |name-ll=Parting Gift |skill-ll= enemies farther. |name-lr=Make it Rain Fire |skill-lr='Q/LB,LMB/RT: FIREBALL' starts at charge stage 2 for 3s. |name-rl=Time of Impact |skill-rl='Q/LB,Q/LB:' For each enemy you hit, cooldown is reduced by 3s. (Minimum cooldown 3s) |name-rr=Superheat |skill-rr='Q/LB,Q/LB:' For 3s after, any burning you inflict deals +30% . Adds +3s to cooldown.}} enemies by 25%. |name-r=Hunka Burning Love |skill-r=After 2s, a meteor strikes enemies in the targeted area. (375 dmg) |name-ll=Burnination |skill-ll=Affects a larger area. |name-lr=Hotter and Hotter |skill-lr= enemies by 50%. |name-rl=Crater |skill-rl=Enemies hit by the meteor are . (1s duration) |name-rr=Meteoric Fall |skill-rr=Meteor no longer has a delay before falling.}} enemies and creating areas. (4s duration) |name-l=Dominator |skill-l='LMB/RT:' +5% for each kill without dying. (Maximum: +15% damage) |name-r=Blazing Fast |skill-r='LMB/RT:' Fireball charges faster. |name-ll=Battle Fury |skill-ll=Gain 10% for each kill or death. |name-lr=Remorseless |skill-lr=+10% and +10% boost after killing an enemy. (6s duration, does not stack) |name-rl=Penetrating Flame |skill-rl='LMB/RT:' Charged shots have 30% . |name-rr=Precision Flame |skill-rr='LMB/RT:' Charged shots automatically .}} Talents (25 dmg/s, 4s duration). |clash=50 dmg/s.}} on landing. (+12%, 3s duration)}} when a foe dies from burning.}} Strategy Charnok is incredibly powerful, and this simply can't be overstated. This is the character of choice for DPS dealers, largely because his primary is hugely damaging and his secondaries have huge area of effect and conal areas of damage. Charnok can carry an entire team if used properly, but because he's DPS and not a tank, don't expect him to soak up too much damage. Even a well-coordinated team of two can easily take down Charnok if you're not paying attention, so you really need to pay attention. You can mitigate a lot of that threat by making sure Charnok is constantly , though, or at least by the likes of Uncle Sven or Vadasi. Tips and Tricks *Charnok is a team focused hero. He deals AoE damage and should try to be near the back line of his team and to avoid being alone as he is squishy. *Stay near your team, as you can take quite a bit more damage and distract enemies with your increased damage output. *Keeping Charnok out of the main fight until enemies are low health is an effective strategy, as it can turn the tide of combat extremely quickly (especially if your team is low in health as well). *'LMB/RT FIREBALL' attack pierces, so use this to your advantage and always try to hit more than one opponent. If a tank character is in between you and another squishy, shoot right through him. *'RMB/LT DRAGON'S BREATH', when upgraded, has a good , which is a good push neutralizer. You can also use this skill to temporarily push back DPS or Tank role enemies, negating a lot of their early benefit. *'Q/LB DETONATE:' **Detonate is a great escape skill as well as a damage skill. **Detonate is also a great "shock and awe" skill. Use it, then immediately chase down enemies to wipe out even strong teams. * skill might be strong, but it's dodgeable. Push enemies against the walls or corner them to deal huge damage. ru:Чарнок/Герой Category:Hero Stats and Skills